


[Podfic] What Lies inside

by Saphirerose



Category: Avengers (Comic)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-09
Updated: 2012-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-03 08:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saphirerose/pseuds/Saphirerose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Avengers discover Captain America in the Arctic sea, they find more than just a new team member: Tony Stark discovers his fated mate. The problem is, Steve Rogers is a man out of his own time and apparently straight, and Tony's not about to force anything on the man he loves--even if it means his own death. Besides, Tony's spent his entire life keeping secrets. How can he possibly tell Steve that he's really Iron Man, let alone a werewolf?</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] What Lies inside

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What Lies Inside](https://archiveofourown.org/works/243242) by [Penumbren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penumbren/pseuds/Penumbren). 



> Downloads  
> MP3 Zip: http://www.mediafire.com/?we1ee627o8ys8ro  
> Jinjurly Archive: http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/what-lies-inside  
> M4B Podbook made by Penumbren: http://www.mediafire.com/?f6t86522d5e7gja  
> Jinjurly Archive: http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/what-lies-inside-audiobook  
> Kiwi6:  
> Chapter 1-5: http://kiwi6.com/file/n03642l08w  
> Chapter 6-10: http://kiwi6.com/file/bw533uvd2j

Parts 1- 5

Parts 6-10


End file.
